


Вы примете мою благодарность?

by MycMurr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: После того, как Джон спасает Майкрофта от пули, политик начинает испытывать чувства к доктору. Старший Холмс намеревается вернуть должок, но есть одна проблема . Ватсон отказывается принимать материальную благодарность. Что же придумает Майкрофт?Встанет ли у него на пути Шерлок?





	1. Первая глава

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась в соавторстве, но, к сожалению, моей дорогой amtelious на ao3 нет. Оставляю здесь эту заметку, потому что глубоко ценю ее помощь в написании)  
> Также этот фф есть на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5187759/13366220#part_content

— Добрый день, Шерлок, Джон, — поприветствовал обитателей Бейкер-стрит Майкрофт, проходя в центр комнаты.

— Уже не такой добрый — ты же здесь, — съязвил Шерлок. — И нет, я не возьмусь за твое дело несомненно «государственной» важности. Так что, не смею тебя больше задерживать. Выход там, — сказал Холмс-младший, широким жестом указывая на дверь и отворачиваясь к стенке, тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Шерлок! Это невежливо! — шикнул на гениального детектива доктор. Уже какой раз Ватсон краснеет за своего друга? Грубости Шерлока просто нет предела. Как можно гнать гостя прямо с порога? — Простите его ради Бога, Майкрофт. Может, чаю? — любезно предложил Джон, пытаясь хоть как-то замять совершенно некультурное поведение младшего Холмса.

— Ничего страшного… И да, чашка чая была бы весьма кстати.

      После того, как Ватсон скрылся за дверью, и из кухни стали слышны позвякивания чашек, Шерлок повернулся лицом к брату, посылая яростный взгляд.

— Какого черта ты здесь забыл, братец?! — сквозь зубы процедил детектив. — Англия защищена? В безопасности?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть… И да, Англия в безопасности и находится под чутким контролем Антеи, — сказал Майкрофт, проигнорировав первый вопрос.

— Спрашиваю еще раз, что ты здесь забыл?! — еле сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, повторил свой вопрос Шерлок. — Ты что-то в последнее время зачастил к нам с визитами.

— К вам? — спросил Майкрофт, сузив глаза.

— Да, к нам: ко мне и Джону, — ответил Шерлок, не сводя сканирующего взгляда с брата.

      «Уж очень странно он ведет себя после нашего последнего расследования», — размышлял Шерлок, всё еще сверля Майка взглядом. — «Приходит к нам на Бейкер-стрит чуть ли не каждую неделю и похищает моего доктора чересчур часто… Если бы речь шла не о моем брате, я бы подумал, что он пытается привлечь внимание Ватсона. А Джон всего лишь повалил его на землю, не давая пули достигнуть своей цели. Что в этом такого? Меня он почти каждый день спасает, и ничего».

       Шерлок уже было хотел добавить язвительный комментарий, но Джон появился как раз вовремя, держа в руках поднос с тремя чашками ароматного чая и вазочкой овсяного печенья.

— А вот и чай… черный, без молока и без сахара? — уточнил Джон, ставя поднос с вкусностями на небольшой столик.

— Именно так, Джон. Большое спасибо, — поблагодарил доктора Майкрофт. — У вас просто потрясающий чай. Я даже готов чаще посещать эту квартиру ради данного напитка, — сказал политик и улыбнулся своей самой милой улыбкой.

      Джону даже показалась, что она была искренней, а Шерлок на эту фразу только недовольно фыркнул, показывая свое неодобрение, но рта не открыл, так как был слишком увлечен поглощением ароматного чая с печеньем.

       Дело в том, что в молодости доктор ходил в школу чайного мастерства. Немного странно, скажете вы? — возможно, но у каждого свои тараканы. Таким образом, он мог заставить замолчать хотя бы на время даже самого гениального детектива и по совместительству его друга и соседа — Шерлока Холмса.

      Когда традиционный английский напиток был допит, а овсяное печенье съедено, Ватсон отодвинул посуду и поинтересовался:

— И всё же, что привело вас сюда, Майкрофт? Вы же пришли не ради чая?

      Мужчина ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Нет, Джон, ни ради чая… Хотя это был очень приятный бонус, — послал благодарную улыбку старший Холмс. — Я хотел Вас отблагодарить. Не каждый человек может броситься прикрывать практически незнакомого человека, — уже серьезно произнес политик.

— Майкрофт… Правда, не стоит…

— Нет, Джон, стоит. Я полагаю, благодарность в денежной форме вы не примите, поэтому смею предложить Вам нечто другое. Как насчет похода в дельфинарий в эту субботу? У меня есть два билета в первом ряду. Вы не согласитесь составить мне компанию…

— Нет, не согласится, — резко ответил за друга Шерлок, даже не дав тому открыть рта. — Он не нуждается в твоих благодарностях! Не лезь в нашу жизнь! Что ты вообще сюда приперся?! Не сидится тебе в твоем офисе, или Англия настолько наскучила, что ты решил развлечься за счет Джона? Так я тебе не позволю, так и знай! Джон не твоя аквариумная рыбка! А теперь поднимай свой необъятный зад и выметайся из квартиры!

       На выпад Шерлока Майкрофт ничего не ответил. Конечно, он давно уже привык к поведению младшего брата и к его оскорблениям, но это было уже слишком. Старший Холмс невозмутимо поднялся с кресла, надел пальто и, кинув напоследок:

— До свидания, Джон. Прошу прощения за отобранное мною время, — захлопнул за собой дверь.


	2. Вторая глава

    Джон приходил в себя в течении нескольких минут. Он, конечно, и раньше бывал свидетелем семейных разборок Холмсов, но в этот раз… Шерлок действительно сумел выгнать брата, обидеть его, задеть за живое. Но вот в чем вопрос. Из всего разговора выходит, что доктор… небезразличен Майкрофту. Майкрофту?! Самому опасному человеку в Лондоне, как выразился когда-то Шерлок? Самому мистеру Британскому-правительству?! Но по-другому поведение Холмса-старшего Джон объяснить не мог.

       Ватсон подошел к окну и чуть отодвинул шторы, чтобы… проверить? — проверить, не уехал ли неизменный чёрный автомобиль Майкрофта Холмса.

      Как и ожидалось — никакого автомобиля не было. Ночь на дворе. Ни души за окном. Такое чувство, как будто весь Лондон заснул, погрузился во тьму. «И о чем я только думал? Конечно же, он уехал. В этот раз Шерлок действительно перегнул палку. Надо бы встретиться с Майкрофтом и извиниться перед ним… если он вообще захочет со мной разговаривать», — рассуждал Джон, поднимаясь вверх по ступенькам. У него выдался тяжелый день. Отдых был просто необходим. Но попытки заснуть не увенчались успехом. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он представлял себе Майкрофта и его: безупречно выглаженный костюм, неизменный черный зонт-трость, чуть насмешливый взгляд серо-голубых глаз…

      Поворочавшись полтора часа, Джон поднялся с кровати и отправился на кухню за снотворным.  
***

      Проснулся доктор в половине первого, на несколько часов позже обычного. Настроение было хуже некуда. Он вспомнил обиженные глаза Майкрофта, его извиняющийся голос, поскрипывание закрывающейся двери… Новая волна вины накрыла Джона. Он неловко поднялся с кровати и отправился на поиски своего телефона.

      Мобильник обнаружился в гостиной на подоконнике, чему доктор ничуть не удивился. Вечно он оставляет телефон где попало, так ещё и наложившиеся события вчерашнего вечера… «Как же хорошо, что Шерлок уже ушёл. Мои и без того расшатанные нервы не выдержали бы разговора с этим несомненно гениальным, но очень невоспитанным детективом», — подумал Джон, печатая SMS Саре с просьбой об отгуле.

      После получения положительного ответа и пожелания хорошего дня, доктор долго вертел в руках ни в чем не повинный смартфон, собираясь со смелостью и мыслями.

Уважаемый Мистер Холмс Майкрофт, мы можем встретиться сегодня вечером? Я хочу извиниться за поведение Шерлока…

 

      Джон трясущимися руками нажал кнопку «Отправить». Ответ же не заставил себя ждать.

Да, конечно, Джон. Ресторан «The Foyer At Claridgeʼs». 8 p.m. Подойдёт? Что-то случилось? МХ

 

Нет. Просто мне нужно с Вами поговорить.

 

Жду вас. МХ

 

      Лишь после получения последнего сообщения Джон понял, что всё это время задерживал дыхание. От резкого притока кислорода у него закружилась голова, и он присел в кресло, обдумывая, что надеть и как себя вести в присутствии такого человека как Майкрофт Холмс.  
***

      Ровно в восемь часов вечера доктор вышел из салона такси, одетый в свой лучший костюм и, подойдя к заведению, в котором они с Майкрофтом должны были встретиться, со вздохом открыл дверь.

      При входе его встретил улыбчивый администратор и, спросив фамилию, отвел к столику, за которым уже сидел мистер-совершенство — Майкрофт Холмс. Одет он был, как всегда, с иголочки. Все тот же неизменный костюм-тройка в комплекте с черным зонтом-тростью.

 — Добрый вечер, Джон, — как всегда вежливо поприветствовал доктора Майкрофт, чуть приподнимая уголки губ.

 — Добрый, Майкрофт, — сказал доктор, посылая улыбку в ответ. — У вас, наверное, не так много времени, так что я, пожалуй, перейду ближе к делу. Я попросил о встрече, чтобы принести свои извинения.

— Джон, всё в порядке. Вы не должны… — начал Холмс-старший, но был прерван.

 — Пожалуйста, дайте мне высказаться, — перебил его Ватсон и, прочистив горло, продолжил. — После вашего ухода, я всё никак не мог найти себе места. Меня так мучило чувство вины, ведь то, что сказал Шерлок — ужасно. А я даже не попытался его остановить. Просто сидел и смотрел, как он вас оскорбляет, уже в который раз… В общем, я прошу прощения.

 — Вы просите прощения за поведение Шерлока? — Холмс был поражён неожиданным поводом для встречи.

 — Именно так, — согласился Ватсон.

 — Он мой брат, и я давно привык к этому несносному вечному ребёнку. Так что не стоило, Джон. Но, спасибо. Признаюсь, мне приятно Ваше внимание.

— И ещё кое-что…

— Да, Джон? Я вас слушаю.

— Ваше предложение ещё в силе? Я ведь Вам так и не ответил.

 — Да. Конечно, в силе.

 — Тогда я согласен.

 — Прекрасно, — ответил Майкрофт, пребывая в некоторой растерянности от внезапного положительного ответа Джона.

 — Что ж… Может расскажете мне немного о детстве Шерлока? Всегда было интересно, как он вырос таким человеком.

— Может перейдём на «ты»? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Холмс. — Ни к чему разводить политесы. Особенно после того, что с нами случилось.

— Я — за, — сказал Джон и солнечно улыбнулся. Старшему Холмсу так нравилось, когда доктор улыбался. Улыбка отставного военврача буквально согревала его… и его душу. — Так ты расскажешь о детстве Шерлока?

 — Может спросишь у него сам?

 — Он, насколько я понял, не любит говорить о детстве и юности. А мне бы очень хотелось узнать почему и, конечно, понять его лучше.

 — Эмм… Даже не знаю с чего начать, — всегда невозмутимый Холмс был выбит из колеи. — Он хотел стать пиратом в детстве. И всегда очень обижался и на меня, и на родителей, когда мы ему говорили, что это не профессия. Шерлок очень изменился после того, как Рэдберд пропал. Замкнулся в себе, ни с кем не разговаривал. Мне пришлось долго общаться со «стеной»… но, в конце концов, это дало плоды, и постепенно Шерлок снова начал говорить. Сначала только со мной, потом подключились родители, а вот со сверстниками у него так и не сложились отношения. Впрочем, ничего особо с тех пор не изменилось, как ты понимаешь, — он слегка улыбнулся.

 — Это верно, — ответил широкой улыбкой Джон.

 — Вообще, Шерлока ты вряд ли когда-нибудь поймёшь — не в обиду тебе будет сказано. Просто, даже я не всегда понимаю его поступки… А ещё он был абсолютно неуправляемым ребёнком, да, — Майкрофт погрузился в воспоминания, — хорошее было время. Мы с Шерлоком как были самыми близкими друг для друга людьми, так ими и остались. Хотя ругаемся мы по-прежнему больше времени, чем просто разговариваем. У меня есть отличный домашний кинотеатр, и я тебе как-нибудь покажу наши детские фотоснимки.

 — Было бы здорово.

 — Что ты предпочитаешь из вина? — перевёл тему Холмс.

 — Положусь на твой вкус. Уверен, что не пожалею.

      После того, как еда была съедена и напитки выпиты, мужчины вышли из ресторана и сели в неизменную чёрную машину мистера Британского-правительства.

 — Майкрофт, извини… Эмм… А когда мы встретимся в следующий раз? — намекнул Джон по-поводу свидания.

 — Ах, да. Билеты в дельфинарий заказаны на субботу. Начало в шесть. Во сколько тебе удобно, чтобы я за тобой заехал? — мужчине стало неловко, что он сам пригласил, а после согласия настолько испугался предстоящей романтической встречи, что перевёл тему подальше от каких-либо взаимоотношений.

 — У меня нет чёткого графика. Я бегаю за Шерлоком и неизвестно, где мы можем оказаться через пару часов. Я уже не говорю и о большем сроке, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

 — Тогда я позвоню примерно за час до начала, и ты скажешь свое местоположение, — сказал мужчина выходящему из салона автомобиля Джону.

— Договорились. Спасибо за вечер, Майкрофт, — поблагодарил доктор Ватсон. — Буду ждать встречи, — он улыбнулся и захлопнул дверь машины.

 — Тебе спасибо, Джон, — прошептал в пустоту Холмс.


	3. Третья глава

      Джон уже субботним днём начал жутко нервничать из-за предстоящей встречи с мистером Британским-правительством. Шерлок, глядя на подрагивание рук и особенную неуклюжесть доктора, лишь закатывал глаза и старался не обращать внимания на такие мелочи, которые одновременно и забавляли Холмса, и не давали сосредоточиться на расследованиях скучных дел. Но, ближе к четырем часам вечера, нервозность Джона достигла предела, перешагнув которую, Шерлок не выдержал и произнёс:

— Он тебя не съест там! Успокойся. Ты мешаешь мне думать… И да, Джон, волноваться стоит не тебе, а ему. Поверь мне, ты идёшь на свидание с самым скучным человеком Британии. Эта невероятная зануда хоть и привлекательная, но с ней — с этой занудой — совершенно невозможно общаться!

— Что ты имеешь в ввиду под «невозможно общаться»? И ты, и я вполне нормально с ним ладим. Да, вы больше ругаетесь, но вы братья, это нормально. А мы…

— А вы — два влюблённых друг в друга идиота, — не стал ходить вокруг да около Шерлок.

— Что?! Нет, мы не влюбленные, — попытался оправдаться Ватсон, но красноречивый взгляд детектива дал ему понять, что попытка не удалась.

— То есть тебя не интересует, почему вы идиоты? Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты верно понял смысл этого слова.

— Я не идиот, Шерлок. Хватит принижать уровень моего интеллекта.

— Вот, я же говорил. Я не про то, Джон. Я имел в виду, что вы нравитесь друг другу уже довольно давно, причём это настолько очевидно, что даже я это уже понял! А вы — нет! Идиоты!

— Шерлок, ради Бога, перестань молоть ерунду. Не нравлюсь я твоему брату. Тоже мне, придумал. А пригласил он меня из благодарности за спасенную жизнь. Всё! Не хочу больше ничего слышать, — с этими словами Ватсон развернулся и быстрым шагом отправился в свою комнату.

— Идиот… — сказал гениальный детектив в никуда, возвращаясь к работе.  
***

Добрый день, Джон. Надеюсь, ты не передумал насчёт сегодняшней встречи? Если нет, то куда мне присылать машину? МХ

 

Добрый, Майкрофт. Нет, не передумал, иначе бы ты об этом уже знал. Я нахожусь на Бейкер-стрит, но, думаю, что тебе это уже известно. ДВ

 

Общение с моим братом как нельзя лучше на тебе сказывается, Джон. Машина прибудет через десять минут. Я буду ждать тебя на месте. МХ

 

      Следующие десять минут Джон критично осматривал себя в зеркале. Слова Шерлока никак не хотели выходить из его головы. И так как насчет чувств Майкрофта мужчина не был уверен, он решил, по крайней мере, попытаться разобраться в себе. Ведь Джон что-то, да чувствует к мистеру Совершенству.  
      «Чего уж греха таить, старший Холмс очень даже привлекательный мужчина», — размышлял доктор, всё ещё стоя у зеркала. — «Он умный. С ним, безусловно, есть о чем поговорить. К тому же, у Майкрофта безупречный вкус в одежде, а его улыбка… какая у него улыбка… Ох, Господи, похоже Шерлок всё-таки прав. По крайней мере на мой счет. Вот чёрт!», — мельком глянув на время, Джон в последний раз поправил свою одежду и со вздохом покинул комнату. Машина уже приехала, а это значит, что пора отправляться на встречу. Ватсон очень надеялся, что в дельфинарии ситуация хоть немного прояснится.  
***

— Добрый день, Джон, — с мягкой улыбкой поприветствовал только что прибывшего доктора Майкрофт, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Я очень рад тебя видеть. Прекрасно выглядишь, кстати.

— Добрый. Я тоже рад встрече, — сказал Ватсон, лучезарно улыбаясь и отвечая на рукопожатие. — И спасибо за комплимент.

— Не за что. До начала еще сорок минут, так, может, сходим в «Кафетерий»?

— Кафетерий? — немного удивленно переспросил Джон и рассмеялся. — Я не думал, что ты посещаешь такие места.

— «Кафетерий» — это ресторан неподалёку*, — улыбнулся Холмс.

— Ах, да. Как я мог подумать, что само Британское-правительство посещает заведения простых смертных, — улыбка не сходила с лица обоих мужчин, и они, тихо переговариваясь, отправились в ресторан.

      Спустя тридцать минут старший-Холмс и Ватсон в приятном расположении духа вернулись в дельфинарий и заняли места в зале, в первом ряду, конечно же. Как и следует, мужчины в чёрных бабочках укрыли зрителей на первых рядах водонепроницаемой плёнкой.

— Похоже, будет аншлаг, — проговорил Майкрофт, чуть наклоняясь к Джону и обдав того ненавязчивым запахом дорогого одеколона.

 — Вероятно, да. Как же много людей, — с негодованием сказал Ватсон после того, как проходившая мимо его кресла женщина наступила ему острым каблуком на ногу.

 — Мне, пожалуй, следовало выбрать другое место.

 — Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Отлично, правда. Хороший вечер в приятной компании, а это, — он кивком указал на отдавленную ногу, — мелочи. Мне нравится. Спасибо за приглашение, — на последний словах Джона на помост вышел ведущий и представление началось.

       До этого момента доктор никогда не был в дельфинарии, — да что уж там, он дельфинов то видел только на картинках. И сейчас, сидя почти что у самого бортика, он с восхищением смотрел на этих удивительно умных и ловких млекопитающих, которые выполняли невероятные кульбиты в воздухе и воде. Но больше всего Джона поразил белый дельфин, который нарисовал своего дрессировщика, держа кисть у себя во рту. С начала и до самого конца представления глаза Ватсона блестели как у ребенка, который впервые увидел заход солнца за горизонт во всей красе. На доктора то и дело поглядывал Майкрофт, не смея отвлекать от лицезрения водного шоу. Мужчина отмечал мельчайшие детали на лице Джона, сохраняя их в своей памяти, запоминая.

       По окончании представления мужчины отправились забирать свою верхнюю одежду, попутно делясь своими впечатлениями и звонко смеясь. Но улыбка тотчас спала с лица старшего Холмса, когда он приметил знакомое лицо, проскользнувшее где-то в толпе. В ту же минуту раздался выстрел, сделанный из револьвера. Пуля с невероятной скоростью летела в направлении доктора и непременно бы достигла своей цели, если бы на ее пути не встал Майкрофт, закрывая Ватсона своим телом. Джон толком не успел ничего понять, лишь благодаря рефлексам и военной выправке сумел поймать падающее тело Холмса.

 — Моран, — прохрипел Майкрофт, когда падение было остановлено сильными руками военного врача, и погрузился во тьму, надеясь, что его охрана успеет поймать давнего неприятеля политика.

      Джон же уже спустя пару мгновений пришёл в себя, собрался с духом и стал оказывать медицинскую помощь пострадавшему. Параллельно с этим он набрал сообщение Шерлоку, сообщая о случившемся и упоминая имя Морана. Через мгновение пришёл ответ:

Он жив?!

 

Да, его жизнь вне опасности. Пуля прошла насквозь. Ему очень повезло, она задела бок. Но у него большая кровопотеря и, вероятно, понадобится переливание. Приезжай в Бартс. У вас ведь одна группа крови, я надеюсь? Охрана там всё перекрыла, в надежде поймать этого мерзавца, а мы уже едем в больницу. ДВ

 

Еду. ШХ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- http://kafetery1.ru/files/1793/image.jpg


	4. Четвертая глава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе нас немного унесло в Шериарти. Если что, мы предупредили)

— Джон, какая у тебя группа крови? — прямо с порога задал вопрос Шерлок, снимая пальто и бросая его на стул.

— Четвёртая, — на автомате ответил Ватсон, встревоженно глядя на друга. — Шерлок, в чём дело?

— Моя кровь не подходит Майкрофту, — коротко бросил детектив, нервно меряя комнату шагами. — А вот твоя, надеюсь, подойдёт. Резус-фактор?

 — Положительный. Но мою кровь придётся проверять на совместимость.

 — У него тоже положительный, — Шерлок выдохнул, поняв, что донор найден. — Что бы я без тебя делал, Джон! — произнёс он радостно и позвал врача. Через пару минут зашла медсестра:

 — Что случилось?

 — Надо делать переливание крови. Вот донор, — Холмс указал на Ватсона. — И можно побыстрее! — он нервничал, а срываться на друге не хотелось, поэтому детектив отчитал молодую девушку и довёл её чуть ли не до истерики. Лишь когда она закончила процедуру переливания и пошла к выходу из палаты, он немного успокоился.

 — Он должен ненадолго прийти в себя на некоторое время. Потом подействует снотворное. Ему нужен покой, — проговорила медсестра и вышла.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался Шерлок, внимательно разглядывая усталое лицо доктора.

— Нормально, — со вздохом ответил мужчина, присаживаясь на стул около больничной кровати. — Ты сам-то как?

— Я? Все в порядке. От этого, — он кивком указал на всё ещё бессознательного Майкрофта, — фиг избавишься.

— Да. Вы, Холмсы, живучие, — усмехнулся Джон. Гениальный детектив был рад тому, что смог вызвать хоть какое-то подобие улыбки на лице друга, ведь ему пришлось не сладко. Но все уже позади. Получив SMS, Шерлок сослался на дела и покинул Бартс, оставляя этих двоих наедине.  
***

 — Что за срочность такая, Джим?! — воскликнул Шерлок, влетая в особняк Наполеона-преступного-мира. — У меня, между прочим, брата чуть не убили. И виноват в этом никто иной, как…

 — Моран, я в курсе, — спокойно продолжил его фразу Джеймс. — Собственно, по этому поводу я тебя и позвал. Нужно его освободить. Ты ведь понимаешь  
это, Шерлок?

 — Он. Чуть. Не. Убил. Моего. Брата, — отчеканил каждое слово Холмс.

 — Шерлок, хватит ломаться! Не заставляй меня сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях. Ему нельзя находиться под стражей. Себастьяна убьют при первой возможности. А он мой друг. Единственный. Ты должен его освободить!

 — Как ты себе это представляешь?

 — Шерлок! Это всё из-за того, что ты ревнуешь меня к нему, да?

— Было бы к кому ревновать, — фыркнул детектив, отворачиваясь к окну. — И вообще, это чувство мне не свойственно.

       Джим, не дождавшись продолжения фразы, в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и обхватил талию младшего Холмса руками. Голова злодея-консультанта легла прямиком на острое плечо Шерлока, заставляя того нервно выдохнуть. Детектив никак не мог привыкнуть к их внезапно начавшимся отношениям. Казалось бы, ещё вчера Наполеон-преступного-мира — Джеймс Мориарти был готов отдать всё на свете, лишь бы стереть его — Шерлока Холмса с лица Земли. А сейчас этот самый «злодей» шепчет ему на ухо нежности, чуть прикусывая мочку.

— Шерлок?

— Мм?

— Уговори брата оправдать Себа, — прошептал Джим, медленно проводя руками по бедрам брюнета, тем самым вызывая у того тихий стон. — А я в долгу не останусь.

— Джеймс, — Холмс вывернулся из его рук и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза. — Я не могу обещать. Это был очень глупый поступок со стороны Морана.

— Пожалуйста, — Мориарти лизнул кадык детектива и положил руки на ягодицы, чуть сжимая их. Шерлок попытался отодвинуться, но консультирующий злодей сильнее притянул его к себе. — Он мне нужен.

— И после этого ты говоришь мне, что моя ревность бессмысленна? — приподняв бровь, спросил Холмс.

— Идиот, — Мориарти легонько похлопал его по щеке, чтобы образумить. — Мне он, как Ватсон тебе. Но я же не ревную так! Шерлок. Я разве часто у тебя что-то прошу? Помоги мне, — он уже полностью перешёл на серьёзный тон, поняв, что детектив не настроен на плотские утехи.

— Я не отказываюсь, Джим. Но, ты ведь должен понимать, что это будет очень проблематично.

— Конечно, дорогой, — брюнет притянул его к себе в объятия и втянул в нежный поцелуй. — Поговори с братом. Майкрофт поймёт, я уверен.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнув, согласился Холмс. — Надеюсь, Джон уже на Бейкер-стрит.

— А что?.. — заинтересовался последней репликой Мориарти.

— Да Майкрофт наконец-таки сделал первый шаг. Он же влюблён в Джона! Ты что, не знал?! — эмоционально проговорил шатен.

— Хмм… Надо будет зайти к вам на Бейкер-стрит, когда твой брат будет там. Интересно посмотреть на влюблённого мистера Британского-правительства. Он выдаёт себя?

— Не сильно. Но участившийся пульс при каждой встрече с ним и мимолётные взгляды на Ватсона сложно не заметить, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся он. — Всё, я побежал, — детектив чмокнул Наполеона-преступного-мира в губы и умчался высвобождать Себастьяна.

      Как бы Шерлок не ревновал его к своему возлюбленному, помочь Морану он считал своим долгом. И не только из-за просьбы Джеймса. Себ был хорошим человеком; надёжным, верным, преданным и, да, он действительно был единственным настоящим другом Мориарти.

«Только сначала надо узнать, зачем он чуть не убил Майкрофта!»  
***

      Первым, что увидел Майкрофт, как только он открыл глаза, был белый потолок. Голова кружилась и трещала от обилия различных препаратов, которые поступали в его кровь через капельницу. Ещё с детства старший Холмс страдал от излишней чувствительности к лекарствам. Жалюзи были плотно задернуты, поэтому в палате царил приятный полумрак, который был как раз кстати. Повернув голову, мужчина увидел мирно сидящего и посапывающего Джона. Сказать, что он был удивлен — ничего не сказать. Майкрофт был уверен, что доктор уже давно на Бейкер-стрит сидит в своем любимом кресле, печатая новый пост в свой блог, но ни как не здесь. Одного взгляда на чуть растрепанного спящего мужчину хватило, чтобы сердце предательски забилось быстрее, тем самым выдавая его с головой. Приборы тотчас начали пикать быстрее, издавая более громкие звуки.

      Джон, до недавнего прибывавший в царстве Морфея, заворочался и открыл свои небесно-голубые глаза. Первые несколько секунд доктор не совсем понимал, где находится. Недоумевающее выражение лица Ватсона всегда умиляло Холмса-старшего, заставляя уголки его губ едва заметно подниматься. Спустя несколько мгновений, окончательно проснувшийся и пришедший в себя Джон, посмотрел на приборы своим «врачебным» взглядом, изучая их показания. Убедившись, что все в норме и здоровью политика ничего не угрожает, доктор мягко улыбнулся и тихо произнес:

— Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — а затем добавил чуть дрожащим голосом. — Я волновался за тебя… Очень.

      Майкрофт, не ожидавший ничего подобного, впал в ступор, как это иногда бывает с Холмсами. Он смотрел в одну точку на протяжении нескольких секунд, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Для Ватсона же время текло намного медленнее. Он уже успел сто раз пожалеть и мысленно назвать себя идиотом. Не дождавшись реакции, доктор прочистил горло, тем самым нарушая напряженную тишину, и задал самый главный и волнующий его вопрос:

— Майкрофт, почему ты меня прикрыл?

       Вернувшийся в реальность Холмс-старший, посмотрел в глаза Джона, которые казались практически черными из-за расширившихся зрачков, и, сделав для себя выводы, подался вперед, встречая своими губами губы доктора. В этот поцелуй Холмс вложил все чувства, которые переполняли и терзали его на протяжении нескольких месяцев, не давая спокойно работать. Через несколько секунд политик чуть отстранился, давая Джону свободу выбора. Тот лишь поднял полный счастья взгляд, и прошептав в губы:

— Я принимаю твою благодарность, — втянул старшего Холмса в нежный поцелуй.  
***

      Примерно через полчаса, после ухода Ватсона, Шерлок стремительно влетел в палату к брату и начал с порога:

— Освободи Себастьяна.

— Шерлок! — на щеках Майкрофта появились два больших розовых пятна. Для остальных людей Холмс-старший бы выглядел как обычно, но Шерлок слишком хорошо его знал и понял, что тот смущён.

— Что? Неужели вы наконец разобрались с чувствами друг к другу? Вот и хорошо. Давно пора, Майкрофт. Я уж думал, вы так одинокими и останетесь, и не побываю я на вашей свадьбе, — он ухмыльнулся. — Так что, братец, с Мораном?

— Он чуть не убил меня, причем дважды, а ты хочешь его освободить? Я всегда знал, что ты при удобном случае перейдешь на другую сторону, — в голосе сквозило разочарование, но Шерлок знал, что это лишь очередной подкол за отношения с Джимом. — Я так понимаю, за твоими словами стоит приказ Мориарти?

— Не приказ, а просьба, — поправил детектив. — Майкрофт, пожалуйста, — серьёзно проговорил он.

— После того, как я выберусь отсюда, — он брезгливо указал на капельницу, — и поговорю с ним. До того, как я не пойму его мотивы и не смогу полностью убедиться, что ни моей, ни доктора Ватсона безопасности ничего не угрожает, ни о каком освобождении не может быть и речи, — категорично заявил Холмс-старший.

— Я понял, — Шерлок вздохнул, поняв, что переубедить брата нереально. Умом он понимал, что так будет правильно. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — решил перевести неприятную для обоих тему детектив.

— Уже нормально. Сядь, — он похлопал свободной от капельницы рукой по кровати. Холмс-младший повиновался и, присев, взял непривычно холодную и влажную ладонь брата.

— Что-то не похоже на «нормально», — Шерлок внимательным взглядом просканировал состояние Майкрофта. Он заметил и бледность, и отдающие синевой мешки под глазами, и враз постаревшее лицо, и потные, едва дрожащие ладони. — Тебе надо хорошенько выспаться. Позвать медсестру, чтобы вколола снотворное или сам?

 — Сам, — Холмс-старший чуть заметно улыбнулся на такую явную заботу и обеспокоенность брата. Он закрыл глаза и услышал, как практически бесшумно закрылась дверь в палату. Через пару минут он уже крепко спал.


	5. Глава пятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нас опять унесло в Шериарти, да еще и в нц! И эта нц-а - первая полная постельная сцена моей дорогой amtelious) Надеюсь вам понравится

***

 

— Какая честь, само Британское правительство решило меня  
навестить, — хмуро произнёс Себастьян, когда в его временную камеру зашёл Майкрофт. — Не боитесь, мистер Холмс? — ядовито спросил он.

 — Мистер Моран, перейду сразу к делу, — по-деловому начал Холмс, проигнорировав провокации снайпера. — Ответьте мне на один вопрос: зачем?

 — Я не в вас целился, если вы это имеете в виду. Я не знал, что вы в хорошей физической форме. Британское правительство заставляют заниматься спортом? Всё-таки Шерлок молодец. Я его недооценивал.

 — Причём здесь Шерлок? — с недовольством поинтересовался Майкрофт.

 — Мистер Холмс, где ваш хвалёный ум? Вы же не можете не знать, что Джим и Шерлок, ну скажем так, встречаются иногда. И я не предусмотрел, что вы имеете молниеносную реакцию.

 — Зачем? — уже строже спросил Холмс.

 — Отвечу лишь одно: если бы я хотел убить кого-нибудь из вас, тот был бы уже мёртв.

 — Это было ясно, Себастьян. Мотив? Неужели тебе перешёл дорогу военный врач?

 — Ах, мистер Холмс, вам так дорог милый Джон Ватсон, что он стал прекрасным рычагом давления на одну персону, олицетворяющую Британское правительство, — на этих словах зрачки Майкрофта расширились от ужаса и понимания ситуации. — Я не хотел действовать прямо на вас. Причинять боль близким более… — он замялся, подбирая нужное слово, — действенно.

 — Откуда у вас предположение по поводу Ватсона?

 — Майкрофт, не стоит принимать всех за идиотов. Да и Шерлок любит пооткровенничать с Джеймсом после их игрищ, — самодовольно сказал Моран.

 — Прекрасно, — сквозь зубы прошипел Холмс. — Что ещё мой братец разболтал криминальной верхушке Европы?

 — Больше ничего интересного. Так, по мелочи, — с ухмылкой проговорил снайпер.

 — Моран, и каков же твой мотив? Какую цель ты преследовал, собираясь покалечить доктора на моих глазах?

 — Вывести тебя из равновесия, конечно же. Ты бы был занят своим ненаглядным , — он закатил глаза. — Доктором, а я бы в это время спокойно занялся денежными переводами, ничего не опасаясь.

— Серьезно, Моран? — голос Холмса-старшего сочился разочарованием. — Деньги, всего лишь, — он хмыкнул. — Я ожидал вас большего.

— В наше время все крутится вокруг денег, вам ли не знать, мистер Холмс, — снайпер противно протянул гласные.

       Майкрофт проигнорировал реплику уже ничем не интересующего его министра и, грациозно поднявшись, покинул комнату. Уже сидя в машине, он отдал приказ об освобождении Морана, так как мотив показался Холмсу не достаточно серьезным. Пусть заседание отменить не удастся, но договориться с судьей всегда можно, особенно если ты самый влиятельный человек Британии.

***

 

      После того, как Шерлок вернулся из зала суда, на заседании  
которого полковника Себастьяна Морана, правую руку Наполеона криминального мира оправдали благодаря личному содействию председателя Британского правительства. Он не стал заезжать домой, а сразу поехал в особняк партнёра. Когда детектив вошёл в тёмный дом, понял, что что-то не так. Обычно Джеймс в это время бывает дома, а если куда-то уезжает, всегда его предупреждает, для сна же время раннее — около восьми часов вечера. Холмс бесшумно продвигался по дому и, подойдя к их спальне, вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаивая внезапно ускорившееся дыхание.

      Он толкнул дверь и застыл на пороге от увиденного: во мраке комнаты, который рассеивала лишь пара ночников, на шёлковый чёрных простынях лежал обнажённый Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной. Пульс Шерлока моментально подскочил(будем правдивы, не только пульс). Молочная кожа брюнета будто светилась изнутри, несколько засосов и следов от укусов, оставленных детективом ранее, не портили, а наоборот подстёгивали к действиям ещё больше. Он стал быстро расстёгивать рубашку, как заметил, что Джим спит.

      «Не дождался», — с некоторой досадой подумал он, размышляя, разбудить его действиями определённого характера или же лечь спать рядом, обняв этого нахального сексуального гения и сложив на него все конечности. Склонившись к первому варианту (всё же снизу Мориарти бывает достаточно редко по собственной воле, такой случай упускать нельзя, да и что он готовился было видно даже с расстояния нескольких шагов), Шерлок, не издавая ни звука, разделся и разбудил Джима прикосновениями языка к члену.

 — Шерло-ок, — простонал хриплым ото сна голосом брюнет, выгибаясь и подставляясь под влажный язык ещё больше. — Подожди, — говорил он одно, а тело решало по-другому. Мориарти вывернулся и опрокинул Холмса на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. — Сегодня позволь мне быть главным, — мурлыкнул он и спустился на уровень бёдер.

 — С чего бы вдруг? — детектив выгнулся от неожиданно медленных касаний.

 — Мне же нужно отблагодарить тебя за то, что вытащил Себа, — пробормотал он, не вытаскивая член изо рта.

 — Это не я, а Майкрофт, — в конце фразы Шерлок гортанно застонал и подался бёдрами вперёд. — Его ты тоже будешь так благодарить? — он хотел вывести Мориарти из себя, хотел жёсткости или хотя бы быстроты движений. Нежность Джеймса сводила с ума, заставляя каждую клеточку тела гореть.

 — Не дождёшься, милый, — пропел он и, дождавшись момента, когда Холмс уже был готов умолять о большем, медленно и аккуратно ввёл в себя его член.

      Два стона слились воедино, и начался древний, как мир, танец любви. Мориарти был предельно нежен, он задал медленный ритм, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Когда Шерлок уже скулил от желания кончить, Джеймс сорвался на рваный, бешеный темп, доводя и себя, и партнёра до оргазма.

 — Спасибо, сладкий, — пробормотал криминальный гений, навалившись на разгорячённого детектива. — За Себа, — он поцеловал Холмса и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью не только тел, но и душ.


	6. Шестая глава

***

 

— Шерлок, дорогой, когда же ты уже переедешь к своему симпатичному брюнету? — раздался немного писклявый голос миссис Хадсон, как только за детективом закрылась входная дверь. — Это же так неудобно: каждый раз к нему ездить! Вы просто обязаны съехаться! — женщина поднесла сложенные руки к лицу и широко улыбнулась от переполняющих ее эмоций. Младшему Холмсу была знакома эта улыбка. Она каждый раз появлялась на лице его домовладелицы, когда речь заходила об отношениях сначала с Джоном, а теперь с Джимом. Но если с доктором они как были, так и остались друзьями безо всяких романтических штучек, то с Мориарти все было иначе. Наполеон преступного мира смог заставить Шерлока поверить в то, что отношения — это не пустая трата времени. Как, впрочем, и секс. С Джимом детектив впервые в жизни испытал оргазм, судорожно цепляясь за белые простыни и выкрикивая имя любовника. «Так почему бы не попробовать? — задал сам себе вопрос детектив-консультант, — Только вот остается одна проблема — Джон. Что с ним делать?» — младший Холмс решил озвучить беспокоящий его вопрос:

— Допустим я согласен, — он скрестил руки на груди. — А что насчет Джона? Он же не сможет снимать квартиру в одиночку — он просто не потянет.

— Все предельно просто, братец мой, — в дверном проеме появился Майкрофт в сером безукоризненно отглаженном костюме-тройке. Светло-голубой галстук был обвязан вокруг шеи, веснушки на которой скрывал высокий воротник белоснежной рубашки. На первый взгляд политик выглядел, как и прежде: элегантен, уверен в себе, но от Шерлока не укрылись небольшие мешки под глазами и едва заметно опущенные плечи. Холмс-младший решил в данный момент не акцентировать на этом особого внимания, но наблюдать за состоянием брата. Старший Холмс продолжил с весьма довольным выражением лица. — Ты перебираешься в особняк Мориарти, — он недовольно поджал губы. — А Джон Ватсон, в свою очередь, будет проживать в моем загородном имении. Вы согласны, Шерлок, Джон?

 — Пожалуй, да. Поможешь с переездом? — произнёс Холмс-младший, отпив чай.

 — Я всё организую, ты же знаешь. Джон?

 — Если это будет удобно, — неуверенно ответил Ватсон. — Неожиданное предложение.

 — Конечно, мне будет удобно. У меня большой дом, я постоянно на работе, так что, думаю, тебе будет там комфортно.

 — Тогда я не против, — улыбнулся доктор.

 — Не забудьте разослать приглашения на свадьбу, — Шерлок подмигнул миссис Хадсон, они оба засмеялись и вышли из комнаты, оставляя смущённую пару наедине.

 — Это отличная идея, на самом деле, — задумчиво сказал Майкрофт.

 — Что? — вздрогнул Джон. — Свадьба?

 — Да не свадьба, а переезд! — в комнате раздался смех мужчин.

      Холмс набрал сообщение своим помощникам и продолжил пить чай в приятной компании доктора. Уже через несколько часов вещи жильцов с Бейкер-стрит, 221B были сложены и увезены его сотрудниками.

      Ближе к вечеру они решили устроить некий прощальный ужин в компании друзей. Собрались все: Молли, Грег, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт, и конечно же, Шерлок с Джоном. В легендарной квартире царила теплая дружеская атмосфера с ноткой грусти. Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон съезжали, заканчивалась целая эпоха. Вечер был в самом разгаре, и после весёлых воспоминаний о работе Лестрейда и Шерлока все расслабились и наслаждались прекрасным вечером.

 — Вы всегда можете приезжать сюда, мальчики, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — И, Джон, я надеюсь, что вы хотя бы иногда будете звонить, — она укоризненно на него посмотрела, припоминая два года молчания после мнимой смерти Шерлока.

 — Конечно-конечно, — бодро ответил Холмс, оторвавшись от щекотания своим дыханием шеи Джеймса.

 — Шерлок, имей совесть, — тихо прошипел Майкрофт, наблюдая за этим безобразием не одну минуту. — Столько людей!

 — Все свои, Майк, — небрежно ответил детектив. — Ты тоже можешь так сделать, — ухмыльнулся он и продолжил шептать на ухо криминальному гению, очевидно, очень увлекательную историю. — Джон не будет против, — немного погодя, добавил Шерлок.

      Холмс-страший на такую наглость лишь закатил глаза, но всё же стал поглядывать на Ватсона чаще. Доктор не выдержал и сам под столом взял руку нерешительного мистера Британское правительство.

 — Можно? — решил уточнить Джон и почувствовал, как теплые, сухие пальцы мужчины сжались на его ладони. — Не думал я, Майкрофт, что ты окажешься таким…

 — Стеснительным, — подсказал Шерлок так, что услышали все. Холмс-старший бросил прожигающий взгляд на брата и принял независимый вид, будто эта фраза относилась не к нему, в ответ на удивлённые взгляды Лестрейда и Молли.

 — Мальчики, я так за вас рада! — провозгласила миссис Хадсон и умильно посмотрела на «своих мальчиков», каждый из который обрёл пару.

 — Что ж, — откашлялся Грэг. — Нам, пожалуй, пора, — сказал он и вышел из-за стола. — Спасибо за вечер, — он взял за руку Молли, подошедшую к нему. — До встречи.

 — Пока, — помахала рукой Хупер, и они втроём с присоединившейся миссис Хадсон, вышли, оставив парочки наедине.


	7. Седьмая глава

      После переезда двух, казалось бы, неразлучных друзей практически ничего не поменялось. Они все так же вместе разгадывали загадочные, а иногда и невозможные преступления и убийства. Поменялось только одно — место сбора. В основном это была просторная гостиная в особняке Холмса-старшего, которая походила на бывшую квартиру. Камин, окруженный двумя удобными креслами, чуть поодаль мягкий диван темного оттенка, несколько стеллажей с книгами исключительно в твердом переплете. Конечно, это не могло сравниться с полюбившийся Бейкер-стрит, но мужчины предпочитали не думать о грустном и просто работать, получая так необходимый им адреналин.

      Джону сложнее всего было привыкнуть к тому, что теперь он живет в одном доме со своим партнером. Мужского пола. До этого у военного врача не было отношений с мужчинами. Не было ни влечения, ни времени. Сначала восемь лет зубрежки в институте, затем служба в Афганистане, а после гениальный до мозга костей детектив, занимающий все его свободное время. Да и вообще, он же не гей. Ну, почти. Но все-таки было в старшем Холмсе что-то пленяющее. Что-то, что заставляло сердце доктора биться в несколько раз чаще. Что-то, что не позволяло отвести взгляда, когда он изящным движением поправлял свой галстук или постукивал длинными пальцами по ручке неизменного черного зонта. Ватсону нравилась та холодность, с которой Майкрофт относился ко всем окружающим его людям. Ко всем, кроме него, Джона. Наедине с отставным военврачом мистер Британское правительство снимал маску равнодушия и презрения, показывая свое настоящее лицо. Рабочая вежливая улыбка, от которой у некоторых шел мороз по коже, сменялась искренней и мягкой. Морщины на лбу и между бровей разглаживались. В ледяных серо-голубых глазах появлялся игривый огонек, делающий взгляд политика более живым. Они могли часами сидеть перед массивным камином, в котором мерно потрескивали сгорающие поленья, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Слова им были не нужны, так как старший Холмс мог считывать информацию исходя из малейшего движения, а Ватсону было слишком хорошо, чтобы портить эту невероятно уютную и успокаивающую тишину лишними звуками. Всего за несколько месяцев Джон научился распознавать настроение и степень усталости политика. Когда вымученный долгим и напряженным рабочим днем Майкрофт возвращался домой, доктор, не задавая вопросов, заваривал ему фирменный черный чай, а затем клал голову на его колени, позволяя музыкальным пальцам перебирать свои соломенные волосы.

      И вот сейчас, удобно устроившись в дорогом кожаном кресле с книгой в руках, Джон наблюдал за очередной перепалкой двух великих умов.

 — Побегай сам по Лондону за преступниками! — громко говорил Шерлок, рассердившись на брата. — Совсем разжирел уже, Майкрофт, ничего сделать сам не можешь. Только приказы раздавать всем подряд. «Ах, я же мистер Совершенство, я же мистер Британское правительство», — передразнил он брата. — Да ты посмотри на себя, ты потребляешь раза в три больше калорий, чем тебе положено, спортом заниматься перестал. Бедный Джон, он наверное страдает из-за твоего лишнего веса. Вероятно, трудно ему тебя таскать. Хотя, о чём это я. У вас и секс-то бывает раз в месяц, да, Майкрофт? И совсем не потому, что ты вечно занят и устаёшь на работе, а только потому, что у тебя нет никаких мышц и после малейших физических упражнений у тебя всё болит. Ты обленился и потолстел, скоро возвратишься к своим размерам детства! — Шерлок состроил выражение отвращения на лице и ушёл, хлопнув дверью.

 — Что это с ним? — Джону было неловко, что он услышал такие оскорбления от Шерлока в сторону возлюбленного и даже не заступился за него.

 — Не обращай внимания, — Холмс-старший устало вздохнул и опустился в кресло. — На него иногда это находит.

 — Неужели ты и правда такой толстый, Майкрофт? — игриво спросил Ватсон. — Не хочешь доказать мне обратное?

 — Посмотрим, — произнёс он, уткнувшись в ноутбук. — Честно говоря, нет никакого настроения.

 — Ладно, не буду отвлекать, — доктор понял, что в данный момент лучше оставить политика в покое и подождать, пока разбереденные раны Холмса снова затянуться.

***

 

      Стоя у окна, Майкрофт наблюдал за медленно скатывающимися по стеклу каплями дождя. Хоть такая погода и была привычна для Лондона и всех его жителей, но старший Холмс всегда находил в этом что-то чарующее и по-детски удивительное. Еще в далеком детстве они, на пару с Шерлоком, любили сидеть во время дождя на большом подоконнике и разговаривать о всякой всячине. Тогда их отношения были намного теплее теперешних, и политик, чего греха таить, скучал по тем временам. От воспоминаний мужчину отвлекли руки, которые нежно обвили его талию, и чуть курносый нос, уткнувшийся прямо в плечо. «Все-таки разница в росте дает о себе знать», — отметил про себя Холмс-старший, отчего на его губах появилась едва заметная улыбка.

— Ты чего не ложишься? — тихо прошептал Ватсон на ухо своему партнеру, приподнявшись на цыпочки.

— Уже собирался, — также тихо ответил Майкрофт.

— Мне без тебя не спится. Может пойдем? — спросил Джон, а затем с игривым огоньком в глазах добавил: — И я докажу тебе, что ты нисколько не толстый.

      Политик развернулся, заглядывая в искрящиеся голубые глаза своего доктора, а затем, сделав для себя выводы, кивнул, отчего губы Ватсона растянулись в ухмылке. Джон аккуратно взял Майкрофта за руку, переплетая пальцы и повел его наверх.

      Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Холмс-старший впился в губы своего партнера нетерпеливым поцелуем, возвращая себе контроль над ситуацией. Ведь он должен быть главным везде. Даже в постели. Властным движением политик толкнул Джона к внушающих размеров кровати, заставляя того повалиться на спину. Отставной военврач не смог сдержать стона, когда Майкрофт тонкими губами коснулся шеи, засасывая и чуть покусывая нежную кожу, тем самым оставляя свою красную метку. Изящными пальцами старший Холмс в нетерпении расстегивал, чуть ли не срывая, пуговицы рубашки своего возлюбленного. Как только путь к голому торсу Джона был открыт, политик, не теряя времени, начал покрывать его мокрыми поцелуями, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Громкий стон сорвался с губ Ватсона, когда его партнер добрался до ремня джинсов. Перед тем как избавиться от штанов и нижнего белья, Майкрофт посмотрел своему доктору в глаза, убеждаясь, что он не против. Быстрыми движениями мужчина сорвал все лишнее с отставного военврача, оставляя того в чем мать родила. Политик позволил себе на несколько секунд задержать взгляд на вставшем члене Джона, отмечая мельчайшие детали. В следующее мгновение Холмс-старший уже полностью вбирал в рот налитый кровью ствол, нежно обводя языком головку. Доктор уже не сдерживал себя, когда старший мужчина начал двигаться сначала не спеша, постепенно наращивая темп. Это было так томительно, что ветеран Афганистана был готов на все, лишь бы получить желанную разрядку.

 — Ма-айк, давай уже! — прошипел, задыхаясь от возбуждения, Джон. Он не выдержал и сам, извернувшись, резко насадился на член. — Как же хорошо, — простонал он.

 — Что же ты делаешь! Я не дам тебе так просто кончить, — Холмс плотоядно усмехнулся и задал с ума сводящий медленный ритм.

      Ватсон извивался в руках политика, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, больше, глубже, но Майкрофт не давал ему ускорить ритм.

 — Майк! — закричал в изнеможении военврач, когда от желания кончить все горело внутри. — Пожалуйста!

 — Я толстый? Я толстый? — мужчина на каждом слове делал сильный толчок в жаркую глубину, задевая простату.

 — Не-ет! — полустон-полукрик вырвался из уст Джона. — Ты идеальный… Майк! — он кончил от нескольких резких, сильных движений Холмса. — Как же я люблю, когда ты на взводе после разговоров с Шерлоком, тогда ты такой зверь в постели. Я уже подумываю над тем, чтобы периодически просить его о ссоре с тобой, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, зевнул и спокойно заснул на плече у Холмса-старшего, который погружался в царство Морфея с удовлетворённый выражением лица. «Как же хорошо, что он принял мою благодарность», — пронеслось в голове мистера Британское правительство перед тем как он погрузился в глубокий сон с любимым человеком под боком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя глава. Спасибо всем, кто прочитал) И отдельное спасибо моей любимой amtelious за то, что была со мной и заставляла писать❤️  
> Ждём ваших комментариев


End file.
